The McCall Pack - Random Stories
by EYDF-Thomas
Summary: A random collection of stories of the McCall pack in Scott and Melissa's house
1. Laundry and Sheets

One of the conditions of living in the McCall house was doing laundry. Scot had been doing his own since he was 14. Isaac did his own since he moved in. The twins didn't even have to be asked they just did it anyway. Mike did his own as well, they had even brought the washer and dryer from his parents house as the ones they used to have were old and the others were almost brand new.

Despite everyone doing their own and having a day to do there laundry Melissa every now and then when she had a day off would help them out. Anything in there laundry hampers was fair game.

Scott usually had some of everything as did Mike, the room they shared sometimes looked like a hurricane had swept through it, Melissa didn't care as most of the time it was clean.

Isaac's room on the other was always neat and tidy. They had found out he kept it that way because his dad use to punish him if there was even just a sock on the floor. Isaac slowly got to the point where he realised it was ok to leave something out of place, mainly because he would see the sate of Scott's room and Melissa would do nothing more than yell at him to clean it up.

The twins room showed their personalities big time one side was always neat and tidy the other sometimes looked like a hurricane went through it. Melissa got to know that Ethan was the one who liked order; Aiden on the other hand either didn't care or just liked to annoy his brother. Like most things they shared a Laundry hamper, when Melissa did help them out with their Laundry she would leave it on the king bed they shared. The bed had originally been assigned to them by Deucalion in an effort to play some sort of joke on them. The twins really didn't care as by that point they were used to sleeping with each other.

Every now and then when she worked late Melissa would come in and check on her boys before going to bed, she would sometimes see Aiden with his arms wrapped around his brother Ethan. Everyone in the house knew that Ethan sometimes had nightmares about things from their past. There were also the odd night when she would find them the opposite way and Ethan was comforting Aiden. She had asked them about that when she had observed it once or twice. The two of them said sometimes it was because Ethan had a nightmare and didn't want to wake Aiden up or there were the rare times when Aiden would have one and Ethan would be there for him.

Another thing she noticed about the twins Aiden never wore anything blue other then jeans, and Ethan would never were anything red. The only exceptions were if they wore band t shirts but those were mostly black anyways. Socks with them were a different story she learned quickly that they just kept them all in one drawer and shared them.

Melissa had gotten used to finding shirts with random blood stains on them she just gave up asking as most of the time it was either someone getting too rough during a sparring session or some other supernatural thing they were dealing with. She decided to stay out of it unless someone end up hurt either in the ER or Deaton's. Oddly she had come to except that a veterinarian was at times looking after her boys.

Another thing that was in the wash was sheets Scott, Mike and Isaac each had a couple of sets of them the twins had a few sets that they liked to mix and match the colour. They had a blue set, a red set, a black set and a white set. Melissa noticed that the red pillowcases always ended up on Aiden's side of the bed and never on Ethan's side, he seemed to rather have a mismatched set them have a red one.


	2. Washing the bikes

One Saturday when Stiles came over he saw Scott, Aiden, and Ethan in the front driveway of Scott's house washing there bikes.

Ethan inadvertently sprayed Aiden with cold water from the hose and hadn't realised it before he ducked down to polish some of the chrome work on his bike. Aiden had gotten mad at that and saw Scott with the hose and threw a sponge at him in the face with it. Scott yelled at him "what was that for?"

Aiden then said "you squirted me with water."

Scott was about to say something when Ethan spoke up and said "it might have been me. Sorry bro."

Scott then picked up a sponge and threw it at Ethan. Aiden was laughing at it when Ethan turned to him and said "what's so funny bro.?" And then threw the sponge at him.

Aiden then grabbed the bucket and threw it at the two of them Scott ducked and garbed the hose and sprayed both of the twins with it.

Just as the twins looked like they were going to merge and form twinzilla in broad daylight Melissa came out of the house and said to them "boys what have I said about supernatural fighting."

The twins looked down and said "not where people can see in broad daylight."

Melissa then said "exactly I don't want to have to explain to the neighbors about how one twin stepped into another and attacked someone else."

They nodded and said "we kind of got carried away."

Aiden then said "Eth we should clean this stuff up."

The three of them Scott, Ethan and Aiden the cleaned up the mess they had made with their small spat they had just had. Once they were done they finished polishing the chrome on their bikes well Scott put his dirt bike back in the garage.

The twins often liked to teases Scott about riding a dirt bike instead of a sport bike like theirs. They were proud of their bikes just as Scott was of his, even when they teased him about it he still smiled at them as it was a bike he had always wanted and nothing would change it.


	3. Online gaming

One night when Scott was out with Allison, Mike was at the Hale's, Aiden was out with Lydia, and Danny was spending some time with Jackson, and Isaac was out with Cora, one of the werewolves in the McCall pack was alone in the house as even Melissa was working the late shift.

Ethan actually found himself alone in the house, and was ok with it as it gave him the opportunity to do something he didn't like to do with the rest of the pack around and that was to play World of Warcraft. His charter of choice was a Dwarf Worrier he had christened Thorin Oakenshield, after one of his favorite Hobbit charters. Well he was playing he hadn't realised that his microphone on his headset was on and he growled as he was being beaten by an AI charter. Another charter that had come to help him typed in the chat window "what's with the growling?"

Ethan then realised he had his mic on and said "sorry I sometimes do that when I'm concentrating and get frustrated about something, and I forgot I had my mic on. "

The other person typed back "you're voice sounds familiar do I know you?"

Ethan typed back "depends on who you are."

The other person typed "do you know someone called Stiles."

Ethan then said "Stiles?", and laughed well saying "I'm one of the 5 wolves at Scott's house so you have 5 guesses."

Stiles then turned on his mic and said "well I defiantly know you're not Scott because he's not into World of Warcraft. I'm guessing one of the twins."

Ethan growled and said "yeah but which one of us?"

Stiles then said "I have trouble telling you apart still especially if it's just your voice. Can you give me a hint?"

Ethan thought for a moment and said "no it's more fun for me if you just guess."

Stiles then said "come on at least one clue?"

Ethan then said ok "my name has an E and an A in it."

Stiles replied "seriously that's no help, unless the order you gave them in means anything."

Ethan replied "maybe."

Stiles then said "ok oddly I don't think this is Aiden's thing so I'm guessing you're Ethan then."

Ethan replied "yup, see that wasn't so hard."

The two of them then spent the next few hours helping each other on various quests in the game. After that day every now and then the two of them would text each other and have some fun playing online.


	4. Pack Mom

Melissa could never really nail down when she started thinking of some members of the pack as her boys it was probably once everything had been settled with Mike and most of the pack was living in the house.

Every time she worked late shifts before she would go to bed she would always check on the boys before going to bed, why she did it she could never figure out, maybe it was just her playing up the status of Pack Mom to the pack of werewolves that now lived in the house.

The first room she would go to was the twins' room Ethan and Aiden. They occupied the room that had been her ex husband's study which was on the main floor of the house, they often joked they were the first line of defence, and they were also the biggest and strongest of the seven werewolves in the house aside from Logan her oldest son.

Ethan was the older of the two and well only being 7 minutes older than his brother he was technically a day older due to him being born at five minutes to midnight on July 31st and Aiden being born two minutes after midnight on August 1st.

Well they may look identical to each other there were a few small things that you would only know if you watched them for a while or got to know them personally for example Ethan was the shorter of the two and was Right handed, where as Aiden was the taller one and Left handed. Ethan was also more sensitive then Aiden who sometimes seemed cold and more willing to start a fight. They were both caring for each other at the same time, sure they would have their brotherly spats but at the end of the day they would forgive each other even if when they did fight they'd call each other rude names like bitch or mutt or even ass.

Sometimes when she would come home she'd find Ethan in the kitchen getting a drink of water or some tea or something like that. Ethan unlike his brother would sometimes have nightmares about the things him and his brother went through before settling down in Beacon Hills. The first night it had happened she was caught a little off guard as she was greeted by a grunt from him as he was half asleep. Ethan didn't often talk about his nightmares but he did share some things from his past that Melissa knew were most likely the cause of them. Most times when he had one she would see him being comforted by his brother Aiden who would be stroking his back or cuddling with him and just telling him "you're ok you're safe here with me."

Of all of the boys other then Scott and Logan they were the only ones who would sometimes refer to her as Mom instead of Pack Mom, it would be occasional and usually only in their room when she would pull the covers up on them well they were sleeping she would here a murmur of "thanks mom" from them both as their hands pulled the covers closer to them.

Next she would head up to her oldest sons room, he was back after a long gap well he was away at school, he had been bitten by the Alpha the twins had killed to join Deucalion's pack. Ethan and Aiden had actually dragged him into the wood where he was bitten. He had forgiven them as he knew they had no choice after he herd their side of the story. Logan was the biggest of all the werewolves and do to being Scott's brother he was part of his pack as soon as Scott became an Alpha he was very protective of the whole pack. He was like everyone's big brother in it, to the point where if he said something most of the pack took it as being an order as they did from Scott.

Logan also had a friend who was also a werewolf too he'd moved to beacon hills at the same time Logan had returned he lived in a loft apartment with his emissary and adopted Dad in the same building Derek owned. Every now and then he'd crash on the floor of Logan's room or on a coach in the living room.

The next room she's check would be Isaac's. Isaac kept the room neat and tidy although she did find sometimes when the pack had come home late some of his clothes on the floor she'd pick them up and put them in his laundry basket just as she would with the others, at first Isaac didn't know what to except from her and was often afraid she would hurt him if he didn't do something. Isaac had previously been abused by his father who would get mad at him for small things like leaving a sock on the floor. Living with Derek after his father had died also took a toll on him as from what she gathered he either slept on the floor or the couch as Derek hadn't gotten around to furnishing a room for him. Isaac also would sleep with the bathroom light on and the door partially ajar, even though it was the one he shared with Scott. The room he had had originally been Lagans before the boys Grandmothers who had lived with them passed away.

Grandma Delgado was the first and she had left the house to Melissa when she died, after Agent McCall had left his Mother who m Logan, Scott and Stiles dubbed Mamma McCall, took that room. After she had passed on Logan took that room as he had gotten tired of sharing a bathroom with Scott. Even after he moved out it was till Logan's room and nether Melissa or Scott offered it to the twins or to Isaac when they needed a room.

Up next was Scott's he now sheared it with Mike. Mike was both Scott's cousin and the second person he had bitten. Liam was the first but he wasn't at the house often other then on pack movie nights which usually ended in puppy piles.

Mike was th smallest of all of them but as Yoda pointed out in Star wars size maters not, Mike was just as tough as the others and because of his size and werewolf speed he was often hard to get a hold of in a fight. Mikes parents had also been in a car accident the night he was bitten and most of the pack had even spent the night to comfort him. They had also been there to help him at the funeral and when he had moved his tuff to Beacon Hills.

Then there was Scott her baby, he was the Alpha who brought this rag tag group together, the others all respected him and he respected them. Mellissa still looked at him as being her baby even though he was a teenager he was her youngest and the one who had been there for her when she needed it. Yes Logan had been there too, but there was point where he needed to get away from Beacon Hills. It had been Scott who drew him back not just because he was an Alpha but because he was family.

On pack movie nights she would often come home and find the pack sleeping on the couches in the living room all curled up in a big pile she liked to take pictures of them and send them to them to see their reaction to it. Ethan had actually done a drawing based off of one of the big ones with the whole pack in it, it had a place of honor over the mantle piece. Since they didn't really get many visitors that didn't know about the boys being werewolves it was never an issue of it being so prominent.


	5. Ethan's new cat

A few days after the pack had returned from their rescue mission to Mexico, Ethan had ended up adopting Willow from Dr. Deaton's as the Walcott family was now dead, so he had no home.

Ethan kept him at their apartment they jokingly left the litter box in what had been Kali's room. Ethan took all the responsibility for him feeding him and cleaning his litter box. Willow was a little weary of Aiden and the rest of the pack at first but was ok around them eventually.

When they moved into the McCall house the cat came along too. Most of the time he would stay in the twin's room curled up in ball sleeping on Ethan's side of the bed, although he did have the run of the house as well.

Willow was friends with everyone in the pack and never tried to nip any of them there might be the odd time he would scratch them but that was just his way of saying levee me alone I've had enough. Everyone in the house would make sure his food dish and water dish was full. When they would come home from school he would usually go out the back door for a little while. When the boys would go out during a full moon he would sit on the back deck waiting for them to return. They figured he didn't fear werewolves because he had lived with a family of Windagos so supernaturals were nothing to him.

Most of the time at night he would sleep at Ethan's feet on the twin's bead or sometimes on his pillow just over his head. When the boys would puppy pile he either found a place on Ethan's chest or above his head sometimes he would just sleep on the top of the couch as close as he could get to Ethan.


	6. Liam and Ethan have a nightmare

One of the occasions where a member of the pack that he had never expected to be there for him happened to Liam one night when he stayed over at Scott's.

Masson had been out of town visiting his grandparents, his Mom was away and his Dad had an overnight shift so he decided to stay at Scott's house. Well he was sleeping on the pull out couch that was now in the living room because the twins now had the room that it had previously been in, Liam was dreaming about something but he couldn't really remember what it was and started to see a berserker in his dream he woke up and sat up and looked around and couldn't see one and said "ok just relax take a deep berth there's nothing there Liam."

Just as he said that he heard a noise coming from the kitchen and got up to see what it was. When he got there he saw one of the twins there. Since he wasn't around them as much as the others he was still having a hard time telling them apart.

Ethan turned around and said "trouble sleeping?"

Liam then said "yeah a little I woke up and herd you in the kitchen."

Ethan then said "I herd what you said to yourself."

Lima then said "yeah I just had a bad dream."

Ethan then said "want to talk about it?"

Lima then said "I don't know I don't remember much of it now."

Ethan said "I know the feeling sometimes I'll have them and I'll wake up and come out her to have something to relax me or I'll just cuddle with my brother."

Liam had herd both twins sometimes had nightmares and would cuddle with each other but he also knew that Ethan had them more often and said "really bad question to ask and I know I should know the answer by now but which one are you again."

Ethan smiled and said "don't apologise for having a hard time telling us apart ok, and I'm Ethan by the way. Do you want a cup of tea?" Before Liam could answer Ethan said "I find that sometimes when I have a nightmare having some herbal tea helps me get back to sleep."

Lima then said "yeah sure I'll give it a try."

Ethan then said "so do you have them a lot?:"

Lima then said "I haven't for awhile but a little while after we fought the berserkers on the roof I started seeing them in my dreams or thinking I saw them in my room or other places."

Ethan then said "yeah those things are pretty scary. I know even Aid and I had a hard time with them."

Liam then said "so is that what you had one about?"

Ethan then said "nah most of the time when I have one that wakes me up it's something to do with the pack we killed. They kind of treated me badly because of me being gay."

Lima then said "that sucks I know when Mason came out to me at first I was kind of sacred that he was going to ask me out and he told me that he wasn't interested in me."

Ethan then said "so do you think of him differently then you did before he told you?"

Liam then said "not really he's still my best friend it's like when I told him about being a werewolf. He just accepted that that's who I am now. I guess I did the same when he told me about him being gay."

Ethan then said "yeah Aiden is the same way when I told him he defended me from day one and always had my back no matter what happened to me. If I was hurt he would be there for me. If I have a nightmare he's there to cuddle me. Sometimes I won't even wake him if I want to cuddle with him. He just accepts that's what I'm like."

Liam then said "what about Danny?"

Ethan then said "if I'm at Danny's house and I have one he'll cuddle with me too, Aiden talked to him about it as well and told him how I liked my back rubbed."

Liam then said "my Mom used to rub my back when I had one as a kid or I was sick."

Ethan then said "yeah my Dad and Grandma used to do that with me too. Aiden picked up on it and would do it when we were in the pack we killed."

Liam then said "I know you've said things to Scott and Isaac about them but what where they like?"

Ethan then said "take everything you've ever heard about werewolves and turn it up to 11."

Liam then said "so they were pretty bad then, If Logan had been with them do you think you would have killed him too?"

Ethan then said "it's funny ever since we meet him Aid and I have had that conversation a couple times and I'd have to say I don't know, because I don't know what he would be like if his friend hadn't found him."

Liam then said "I guess it's like how I'd be different if I wasn't bitten by Scott?"

Ethan then said "yeah Scott is pretty special."

Liam then said "can I ask you something about him?"

Ethan said "yeah sure I'll try and answer it if I can?"

Liam then said "does he ever get angry? Like the only time I've ever seen him get really mad at someone was when Peter tried to hurt me when he was fighting with Scott."

Etna then said "he's funny that way you don't often see him get mad more often he gets even or doesn't show it. Like for example when we were in the Alpha pack we got Isaac in trouble and locked him in a storage closet Scott got even with us by taking stuff off of my Bike and then Isaac rode Aiden's into the school."

Liam then said "wait I heard Aiden rode it into the school?"

Ethan then said "yeah well Aiden got in trouble because he got caught on it revving the engine."

Liam then said "wow so was he pissed at Isaac after that?"

Ethan then said "yeah he was little but Deucalion was pissed at us too for getting into that situation."

A little while later Melissa came in and saw the two of them sitting on the pull out with their tea and Ethan was rubbing Liam's back. They both herd her come in as she said "are you two OK?"

Ethan then said "yeah Liam woke up after he had a bit of a nightmare and I had one tow."

Liam then said "and we talked about some stuff."

Liam then yawned as Melissa said "are you OK now?"

Lima then said "yeah I think so I'm pretty sleepy now."

Melissa then took his cup and said "I'll put it in the kitchen for you; if you want I can tuck you in as well."

Lima then said "thanks" as she took the cup from him. Ethan then helped him get conferrable and said "do you want me to stay here with you or are you OK on your own."

Lima then said "I'm good I think thanks for talking to me."

Ethan then said "any time." He then went back to his room and crawled back into bed.

Melissa made her way over to Liam and saw him already asleep as she pulled the blanket and sheet closer to him she heard a mumble of "thanks Melissa" as she let it go. She then said "sleep tight Liam."

Next she went to the twin's room and saw them fast asleep cuddling together as she usually found them. After pulling their sheets up as well she went to check on the boys upstairs and found them all fat asleep having no idea that two of the pack had both had nightmares and had talked to each other for a little bit, at least not until the morning.

* * *

reposing this due to some minor spelling issues one of the big ones is for some reason I keep spelling Liam as Lima every now and then.


	7. A picture of a special Puppy Pille

Puppy Piles were always special to the pack and to Scott but there was one in particular that was special to him. It wasn't the first one they and it wasn't the one they had with the Hale boys when they visited with them for his Ant and Uncles funeral. The one that was most special to him was the first one with his whole pack. Everyone was in it that was close to him in the pack and when he saw the drawing of it over the mantle piece in the living room he felt proud of it because it was his pack. The drawing had been done from a picture his Mom had taken, and Ethan had worked on it well he was getting better from having his Tonsils out, Aiden had done most of his homework for him other than English which Ethan always did for both of them, so that it could be completed by him. Scott also knew Ethan was proud of it too but in a different way. Ethan was pound of it because it was one of his best drawings. Scott was proud because it was his pack.

One night when the house was quit Logan was out with Jeff and Teagan, Aiden was out with Lydia, Ethan with Danny , Isaac was with Liam and Brett working on some training with Liam. Brett was a good friend of the pack but didn't hang out with them as much because he had a pack of his own. Scott found himself alone in the house and looked up at the picture and remembered the night it had happened.

It had been a night a few weeks after they had come back from the funeral for Mike's parents and Scott and Logan's Aunt and Uncle. It had been the first night the whole pack had been together since then. He looked at himself in the middle of the picture sound asleep surrounded by his pack. In the center was him with Liam to his right, Mike was cuddled up in between them with his head on Scott's chest, Liam had his head on his shoulder. Stiles was on his left with Logan beside him Ethan and Aiden we cuddled up with each other beside Liam and Jeff was on Logan's other side. Each of them somehow had contact with Scott, for most of them it was because their feet were all curled up together, the only ones missing from it where Masson Liam's friend along with Lydia and Danny. Every time they all looked at the picture they wondered how they all fit together on the pull out and couches in the living room. It was a feat that got reproduced may times over but it would always be a special one to Scott because it was just his pack and his best friend together.


	8. The Break in

There was on night Melissa would always be grateful that she had werewolves in the house. It was night where she worked late she came in and left the front door unlocked as he went to the kitchen to leave her stuff there she then went and sat down the coach. She then herd the door open and looked up to see not a member of the pack but someone with a gun. She fumbled around trying to find her phone when she heard a toilet flush from the twin's room and yelled out "Oh boys I could use some help" she immediately heard the sound of two people come charging in.

Aiden looked at him and said "I think you have the wrong house"

He looked at him and said "I'm not scared of two kids and their mom."

Ethan then said "I would be if I were you and who says were alone" As he said that there was noise from the rooms on the second floor as Logan. Isaac, Scott and Mike came down the stairs.

Logan then said as he had a hand on his shoulder "Like he said you have the wrong house and if you know what's good for you you'll leave now and we won't call the cops."

He then said to them "I think I can take you all on." Just then he looked around and saw the boy's eyes glowing. Ethan and Aidens were an electric Blue, Isaac and Mikes were Gold, Logan's were his odd mix of Gold and Red well Scott's were bright Red. He then said "how are you doing that." They all then growled at him to him it didn't sound human; he dropped his gun and ran from the house.

About 20 minutes later Sheriff Stilinski phoned everyone was in the kitchen comforting Mellissa, Logan was the one who answered th phone and talked to him he said he'd come over to pick up the gun and let them know what had happened.

Once he arrived he came in and said "I had someone come into the Station saying he just came from a house with people with glowing eyes and I figured it was here. Now what I'm going to do is keep as much of it as I can off the record and just say that he ran off after seeing how many were in the house. He's already signed a statement to the affect."

Just then there was a knock at the door Scott went over and saw it was Stiles and Malia, Stiles then said "Parish told us what happened and we just wanted to make sure everything was ok."

Melissa then said "yeah thanks to my heroes here." As she looked around at all her boys, she was glad to have them in the house tonight.

Later that night as Melissa was sleeping the boys one by one piled into her bed. The next morning she woke up to see she was in the midst of a puppy pile she wished she could have had a camera handy to get a picture of it. Just then Stiles came in as apparently he had stayed as well. He pulled out his phone and said "I think I got all of them in it."

Just after that everyone else woke up as Scott said "um I think we kind of got a little over protective of you."

Melissa then put an arm around him and said "I think I needed it now how about you guys all get up and will have a nice breakfast." She then gave all the boys and Malia a hug and a kiss once they were downstairs, and thanked them all for being there for her when she needed them.


End file.
